The difficulty in making the transition from intravenous to oral feeding frequently prolongs the need for nutritional support and can delay the return to a normal lifestyle. Healthy human subjects are studied to assess the effect of intravenous feeding on voluntary food intake to remove the confounding variable of changes in clinical status in patients.